


The Getaway

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, suggested sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are stressed and tired from a hectic work schedule. Chris decides to take you away, so you and relax and de-stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Getaway

Warnings: Suggested sexual situations  
Fluff  
NSFW  
18+

Chris & Reader (Y) (your name) 

 

You are tired and stressed out, because your job doesn’t seem enjoyable anymore. You’re just getting bored, and you realize how it’s affecting your relationship with your family and friends and especially your boyfriend, Chris. By the end of the week, you’ve had enough and just want to crawl into your bed and hide until the weekend is over. When you get home and into your condo you see Chris standing in your living room smiling and your bags at his feet.

C. Before you say anything, I’m taking you away for a week, I’ve cleared it with your boss, and by the way, he agrees you need a break to unwind and de-stress. All you have to do is go into your room and change into the outfit I picked out for you.

Y. Ahhhh….Chris…..

C. Go change! 

You roll your eyes as you turn and head into your room when you hear Chris say….

C. I saw that eye roll.

You giggle as you walk into your room, Chris knows you too well. When you see what he has picked out for you, you smile…it’s your favourite grey jogging pants, purple tank top, pink and purple Sketchers and one of his Red Sox ball caps. You quickly change and head back out.

C. Good….now let’s go before we hit traffic.

Y. Where are we going? Please tell me we’re not flying anywhere, I really don’t want to be in any crowds.

C. It’s a surprise, and no crowds, we’re driving.

Y. Oh! Any hints?

C. Nope. Just get your cute and sexy ass in the truck and enjoy the ride.

Chris kisses your cheek before you get in and he closes the door. Before you get on the highway, you make a quick stop for dinner and some travel snacks, then you’re on your way. After Chris sets the directions into the GPS, you are on to your surprise destination. During the drive you play license plate bingo (in which you win 3 out of 5 games…Chris is not impressed); have fun singing along to different songs; Chris told you funny stories and pranks he has played on different cast mates over the years…you make him pinky swear that he’ll never pull any of them on you. You begin to relax and get tired, Chris tells you to sleep, because it’s still going to be awhile. 

Y. Are you sure?

C. Yes. You’ve worked all day, while I relaxed all day. 

Chris smile and winked.

Y. Ass!

C. And you still love me.

Y. It depends on where we are going first?

C. Trust me, you’ll love it.

You’ve never not trusted him, you love how he can just surprise you out of the blue. But you love to tease him. You do fall asleep; it only feels like you just fell asleep when Chris is waking you up. It’s so dark out, you can’t see anything.

Y. Where are we?

C. Don’t you recognize it?

Y. It’s so dark.

C. I’ll turn the truck lights on.

When he did that you notice it is your family’s camping trailer in Bliss, NY. Chris drove you from Boston, MA to Bliss, NY.

Y. Are you serious?

C. Yes, I called your dad and asked if we could use it for the week.

Y. I can’t believe you did this for me. 

You began to cry while hugging him.

C. I know work has been really stressful for you lately and I’ve been away filming, so I took some time off, so we can spend some time together. I really hate seeing you so unhappy and stressed, that I decided to take you away from everything. So de-stress; forget about work, and maybe we can wrestle between the sheets.

Chris smiled and raised an eye brow. 

Y. You’re such a sweet talker…wrestle!!!! 

You can’t help from laughing at that.

Y. And you’ve earned it too.

 

When you get into the trailer, you both just fall right to sleep. The next morning you both unpack and get ready and have some breakfast, then head out to hike around the lake and then the grounds. You run into a few more people there, and they suggest other places to hike.  
While you’re there, you forget about the stress from work and begin to relax. During the week, you both go for many hikes and runs, long drives, and visit the surrounding small towns. You take in some shopping at antique stores and old used book stores and go to the movies, but what you really enjoyed was sitting out by a nice fire cuddled together star gazing as Chris tells you all about them. After the week is up, neither one of you wants to leave, but you know you have to get back to reality. 

Y. Thank you so much for this, I really need it.

C. Like I said before, I hate seeing you so unhappy and stressed, and I knew this would help.

Y. I love you.

C. Love you more.

Y. So next month is our one year anniversary, can’t wait to see what you have planned.

C. Just wait.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823


End file.
